


and it hurts all the time when you don't return my calls

by yablochkey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>чем ближе рождество, тем ближе кажется ад</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it hurts all the time when you don't return my calls

Хёнвон знакомится с парнем Хёсон спустя месяц после того, как она в первый раз о нём упоминает. Не то чтобы Хёнвон считал, просто день оказывается совершенно дурацким и неудачным — и это не может не напомнить ему другой совершенно дурацкий и неудачный день.

Пятница; они забиваются в клуб большой и шумной компанией, у Хёнвона нет настроения, потому что политика его агентства всё ещё отвратительна, а альтернатив нет, потому что улицы липнут к ботинкам вместе с мокрым грязным снегом, потому что Хёнвон не пьянеет, как бы ни старался, только в желудке становится тяжело, и горячо, и грустно и начинает жечь глаза.

Хёсон подхватывает его под локоть, прижимается маленьким белым лбом к плечу, выдыхает тихо и ласково. Говорит:

— Пойдём, познакомлю тебя с оппой.

Хёнвон не хочет никаких опп, но почему-то послушно тащится следом.

Тогда, в первый самый худший день его жизни, Хёсон сказала:

— У меня появился оппа. Он очень красивый, — и улыбнулась так, что у Хёнвона заболело горло от тоски и нежности. 

Это потом она добавила деталей: про то, что её оппа высокий, и у него смешные уши, и что они с Хёнвоном наверняка либо возненавидят друг друга, либо станут лучшими друзьями. Каждый раз хотелось закрыть ей рот, а потом притянуть к себе и, усадив на колени, долго и обстоятельно объяснять, что ей не нужен никакой другой оппа, когда есть Хёнвон. Он не делает ничего из этого, конечно же; за полгода всё, на что его хватает, — это поцеловать её в лоб, когда она уезжает на два месяца в Пусан, и суметь ответить на её прощальную улыбку. Эти два месяца едва не убивают его, он то названивает Хёсон едва ли не каждый час, то не связывается с ней неделями, не отвечает ни на звонки, ни на сообщения.

Когда она возвращается, Хёнвон пытается сказать, честно. Он пытается весь сентябрь и начало октября, а потом оказывается, что он опоздал. Кихён говорит «ты никогда не был особо пунктуальным», и Хёнвон заходится приступом булькающего смеха, больше похожего на птичий клёкот. Кихён разрешает переночевать у него следующие два дня, он не задаёт вопросов, готовит по вечерам горячий шоколад и слишком серьёзно и иронично шутит — Хёнвон, наверное, не заслужил таких друзей, но ему всегда несправедливо везло.

Плохое предчувствие не обманывает, Хёсон не обманывает тоже. "Оппа очень красивый", — звучит в голове, и у Хёнвона пересыхает в горле. Правда красивый. Хёсон отпускает локоть Хёнвона и отходит.

— Вонхо, — говорят красивые улыбчивые губы. 

— Хёнвон, — собственный голос кажется едва различимым, Хёнвон даже не уверен, что производит хоть какие-то звуки в принципе. 

Вонхо кивает ему, улыбка становится чуть шире. Он обнимает Хёсон за талию и целует её в лоб — туда же, куда целовал её в тот раз Хёнвон.

Хёсон сказала, что они либо станут лучшими друзьями, либо будут ненавидеть друг друга — и Хёнвон ещё тогда выбрал единственный возможный вариант.

 

*

 

В тот вечер Хёнвон всё-таки напивается; коктейль в его стакане меняет свой цвет с бутылочно-зелёного на аквамариновый в зависимости от освещения. Голове то холодно, то жарко; Хёсон тянет Хёнвона на танцпол, обнимает за талию своими тоненькими руками, и они неловко топчутся посреди толпы, словно подростки на выпускном. Потом Хёсон уходит — возвращается к Вонхо, а Хёнвон возвращается к барной стойке и упорно пытается потерять себя на дне бокала. Не получается, даже сознание потерять не получается, только перед глазами начинает плыть картинка и с трудом слушается язык. Привычная пьяная пустота так и не заполняет голову, вместо этого кажется, что череп заполнен водой, словно аквариум и стоит неаккуратно повернуться, всё обязательно расплескается. 

Хёнвон уходит в пятом часу утра, не найдя в себе сил попрощаться с Хёсон; на улицах какие-то ребята раздают бутылки с водой, Хёнвон выпивает свою едва ли не залпом и тяжело хватает ртом стылый воздух.

Он прогуливается до автобусной остановки, по пути фотографирует украшенные связками разноцветных лампочек чёрные деревья и останавливается послушать какого-то парня, поющего песню О Хёка. Наверное, надо быть идиотом, чтобы заниматься этим в такое время и такую погоду, но вокруг парня собирается с десяток человек, и Хёнвон, дождавшись припева, даже немного подпевает.

Хёнвон понимает, что забыл в клубе перчатки, только когда перестаёт чувствовать пальцы, он подносит их ко рту и пытается согреть дыханием, но ладони только окутывает белое облако пара, похожее на какую-то магическую сферу. Хёнвон прячет руки в карманы пальто, закусывает губу, когда задевает пальцем кромку ключей — получается неожиданно больно.

На остановке пусто; минуты уходят мучительно медленно, Хёнвон стоит, задрав голову на электронное табло, смотрит, как меняются цифры, отсчитывая время до прибытия следующего автобуса. 

Когда тот тормозит у остановки и открывает двери, впуская Хёнвона в прямоугольник света и тепла, день почти перестаёт казаться таким отвратительным. Поручни кажутся ледяными; Хёнвон садится в конце салона и отогревает покрасневшие от холода ладони. У него потом даже получается выудить из кармана телефон и проверить сообщения, но не получается скрыть разочарования, когда среди входящих не находится имени Хёсон. Досада сжирает прямо со внутренностями, Хёнвон рисует на запотевшем стекле линии и кривые, а потом, видимо, в приступе помешательства пишет Хё—

и тут же стирает.

Хёнвон, влюблённый до тошноты, влюблённый, как школьник, но выкорчевать это чувство из себя не получается, как не получается стереть из мыслей слова Хёсон, и её лицо, и улыбку. У Хёнвона в памяти такое её портфолио, набор самых прекрасных снимков — увидел бы кто, оторвал бы с руками.

 

*

 

Только Хёнвон не собирается делиться — не собирался.

Вонхо такой же ольджан как и сам Хёнвон, ни лучше, ни хуже, может, только чуть расторопней. Наверное, он сейчас ведёт Хёсон по залитой светом вывесок улице, а потом поймает такси и отвезёт её к себе, где сможет снимать с неё одежду и гладить по волосам. Где сможет целовать там, где губы Хёнвона никогда не были — и едва ли будут.

Хёнвон даже толком не сможет сказать, в какой момент он решил, что между ними точно ничего и никогда, что всё безнадёжно и имеет смысл только в его голове, что его — что _их_ — устраивает быть просто друзьями без каких-либо «а вдруг» и «если». Как будто Хёнвон — насекомое, застывшее в янтаре, замершее в одном мгновении — и бесконечно сожалеющее о том, что не было и не будет сделано.

За тридцать минут пути, сопровождающихся лёгкой тряской, шуршанием дверей и приглушённым шумом проезжающих за окном машин, Хёнвон успевает возненавидеть Вонхо тысячу раз, успевает возненавидеть себя в сто тысячный, но даже подумать плохо о Хёсон не может. Это так жалко; у Хёнвона мёрзнет нос и начинается насморк, во рту становится горько от выпитого, он спотыкается, едва выйдя из автобуса, и только чудом не разбивает себе нос. Насколько же он пьян, насколько же безнадёжен—

Хёнвон задирает голову к небу и таращится в неплотную черноту умирающей ноябрьской ночи. Алкоголь, кажется, заменяет кровь, и это ли не отличный повод покричать, повыть или поругаться—

Звонит телефон, и это Хёсон, и Хёнвон прижимается щекой к куску холодного бездушного пластика.

— Доброе утро, — смеётся она в трубку, чуть устало и пьяно.

Хёнвон против собственной воли улыбается и чуть не плачет, когда слышит в динамике приглушённый мужской голос.

 

*

 

Это странно, но стоит «оппе» превратиться во что-то живое, имеющее форму и черты лица, как Хёсон словно начинает исчезать, истончаться, становиться всё дальше и дальше. За неделю им удаётся увидеться всего пару раз и то успеть перекинуться лишь парой слов. В первый раз они пересекаются на съёмочной площадке: Хёнвон только приходит, когда Хёсон заканчивает съёмку. Она, приподнявшись на носочках, целует Хёнвона в щеку, её губы тёплые и чуть липкие, сладко пахнущие персиком. Она целует Хёнвона и смеётся, глядя ему в лицо, а потом достаёт из сумки влажную салфетку и отдаёт ему. Хёсон уходит, и Хёнвон вытирает влажный след от её блеска на щеке — синтетический запах клубники перебивает все остальные.

Во второй раз небо за её плечом кажется серо-голубым и отлично дополняет городской пейзаж. Волосы Хёсон короче и светлее, кончики прядей щекотно мажут Хёнвона по линии челюсти, когда он склоняется к Хёсон, и она обнимает его за шею. Хёнвон инстинктивно закрывает глаза, словно от страха, в какой-то момент он даже чувствует удушающий клубничный запах, а потом губы Хёсон прижимаются к его лбу, и Хёнвон к этому не готов, определённо нет, кажется, что в этот момент происходит что-то непоправимо прекрасное.

Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не прильнуть ближе.

Хёсон отстраняется, ерошит ему чёлку.

— Большой мальчик Хёнвонни, — говорит она, и в уголках её глаз появляются смешливые морщинки. Что это значит, хочет спросить Хёнвон, но не успевает — или просто-напросто не решается.

Хёсон машет ему на прощание и уходит, и в этот момент Хёнвон с такой силой любит её, любит вместе с дурацкой голубой шапкой, и варежками, и дутой широкой курткой, что сердце болезненно сжимается и становится тяжело дышать.

— Дерьмо, — говорит Хёнвон, и его слова вырываются наружу вместе с облаком пара.

 

*

 

— Дерьмо, — говорит Хёнвон, когда встречает Вонхо в гримёрной. Кроме него там больше никого не оказывается; Вонхо сидит в углу, уткнувшись в телефон, и даже в тусклом свете выглядит отвратительно хорошо. Хёнвона он не слышит и, кажется, вообще не замечает, пока тот не захлопывает за собой дверь. Только после этого он поднимает голову и, улыбнувшись, вытаскивает наушники, оставляя их свешиваться на грудь.

— Привет. Кажется, мы сегодня вместе работаем.

Хёнвон вздыхает, улыбается краем рта. Не злиться на себя не получается, и, блин, это было бы так отвратительно неловко, если бы Вонхо его услышал. А может, он и услышал, просто делает вид, что не. 

Хёнвон снимает пальто и поводит ноющими от усталости плечами.

— Похоже на то.

Повисает тишина. Хёнвон опускается в кресло перед зеркалом и разглядывает своё отражение. Круги под глазами кажутся бесконечнее и чернее космоса.

Вонхо вновь утыкается в телефон, усмехается пару раз — видимо, находит что-то забавное. Хёнвон замечает, как густо подведены его глаза и как влажно блестят губы. Вспоминается Хёсон, и сладкий запах персиков, тепло её дыхания не щеке. Кажется, Хёнвон совершенно безнадёжен, но поделать ничего не получается.

Не то чтобы он пытался быть хотя бы чуть менее безнадёжным.

Дверь открывается и в гримёрную заходит Наын, из кармана её комбинезона торчат несколько кистей. Она улыбается и кивает Хёнвону, подходит сзади и кладёт ладонь ему на плечо.

— Чудесно выглядишь, — говорит она, аккуратно взяв Хёнвона за подбородок и поворачивая его лицо в разные стороны. — Как только камеры не ломаются от такой красоты.

Хёнвон фыркает и отмахивает от неё, переводит взгляд на зеркало — и встречается взглядом с Вонхо. Всего секунда, но этого хватает — Хёнвона застали врасплох, и это странно, и жутко, и неприятно. Словно его сфотографировали, когда он был не готов, когда он был слабым, и некрасивым, и неуверенным в себе.

Вонхо не отводит глаз.

— Давай-ка начнём, — говорит Наын и обходит стол сбоку, загораживая собой Вонхо. Она рассматривает разложенную перед собой косметику, что-то двигает ближе, что-то наоборот убирает в сторону. Хёнвон наблюдает за ней, а потом прикрывает глаза, склонив голову к плечу. Когда кисть мягко касается щеки, Хёнвон представляет Хёсон и кончики её волос, щекочущие кожу.

Есть ли предел тому, насколько жалким может чувствовать себя человек?

Они снимаются вместе; станьте ближе, Хёнвон, поверни голову чуть сильнее, отлично. У Вонхо горячее, сильное и удивительно расслабленное плечо. Освещение кажется слишком ярким, и Хёнвон щурится и долго моргает, пытаясь к нему привыкнуть. Слишком жарко, рубашка начинает липнуть к спине уже спустя пять минут съёмок — чувство, что Хёнвон пытается потерять сознание, но упорно не может. 

Вонхо делится с Хёнвоном водой во время перерыва, а потом подходит ближе и аккуратно поправляет ему чёлку.

В этот момент Хёнвон хочет перестать существовать вовсе.

 

*

 

Из студии выходят вместе; полвосьмого вечера, а по ощущениям все двенадцать. Хёнвон взбит и убит, хочется поскорей добраться до дома и упасть на диван, обложившись подушками, но он вовремя вспоминает, что дома совсем нечего есть, и тяжело вздыхает. Наверное, можно будет заказать пиццу или удон на дом или на худой конец приготовить рамён — если он, конечно, вообще остался. Додумать Хёнвон не успевает, потому что Вонхо хватает его за рукав куртки, не дав повернуть в сторону светофора.

Хёнвон оборачивается и вскидывает бровь. У Вонхо краснеют уши, и Хёнвон не уверен, что от холода.

— А, — открывает рот и тут же замолкает. — Не успел сформулировать мысль, прости.

Боже, он так улыбается, что его хочется ударить. И, нет, Хёнвон не удивлён, что Хёсон в него влюбилась, но от этого вот вообще не легче.

У Хёнвона мёрзнут щёки, и он потирает их ладонями.

— Подумал, что мы можем, ну, я не знаю, — закусывает губу, хмурит брови, — прогуляемся? Или зайдём куда-нибудь поесть или просто выпить кофе?

Почему Вонхо решил, что это хорошая идея, что им стоит проводить время вместе, когда на самом деле их нужно рассадить по разным комнатам, городам, галактикам и набросить на них ошейники, чтобы ни дай бог — Хёнвон честно не знает. И он не знает, почему кивает и, тяжело сглотнув, говорит:

— Мы с друзьями обычно собираемся у меня по пятницам и смотрим что-нибудь. Берём пиццу и чипсы с колой. Но сегодня они все заняты, так что, — лицу становится жарко, будто Хёнвон лежит под солнцем где-нибудь на калифорнийском пляже. 

— Зайдём за пиццей?

— Я не ем грибы, так что, наверное, буду заказывать себе отдельно.

Вонхо поворачивает голову, и Хёнвон поворачивается следом: светофор показывает двадцать секунд до зелёного света.

— Я вполне готов пожертвовать грибами в пицце, но мы возьмём двойной сыр.

Хёнвон поправляет капюшон куртки и выдыхает в шарф тихое:

— Конечно.

Светофор показывает зелёный, Вонхо кладёт ладонь Хёнвону на спину — не подталкивает, но указывает направление, и этот жест, это ладонь—

То, насколько Хёнвону приятно, почти унизительно.

 

*

 

Они берут самую большую пиццу, и Хёнвон теряется, сколько раз Вонхо сказал про двойной сыр, пока они делали заказ. До дома Хёнвона полчаса пути, поэтому они решают прогуляться, и всю дорогу передают друг другу коробку с пиццей, чтобы погреть руки. Пахнет чудесно, и в какой-то момент у Хёнвона урчит в животе от голода, и живот Вонхо урчит в ответ.

Так неловко, Хёнвон закрывает рот рукой, у него дрожат губы от улыбки, нервной, и кривоватой, и почти радостной. За себя в тысячный раз стыдно, и — в тысячный раз — Хёнвон ничего не может с этим поделать.

Он старательно обходит лужи, оставшиеся с ночи, прячет руки в карманы куртки, когда отдаёт пиццу Вонхо. Они стоят на переходе, когда мимо проносится машина, и Вонхо успевает оттащить Хёнвона за локоть в сторону за мгновение до того, как его окатывает грязью из-под колёс.

«Спасибо» выходит сухое, как осенние листья; Хёнвон боится смотреть на Вонхо, боится, что он окажется лучше, чем Хёнвону хотелось бы думать. 

У самого дома Хёнвона у Вонхо звонит телефон. Вонхо сбрасывает звонок, но Хёнвон успевает заметить, что это Хёсон. Он никак не комментирует это и, когда его телефон начинает вибрировать от входящего звонка, отключает звук. Он не собирался этого делать, он никогда бы этого не сделал, просто—

так получается.

Хёнвон придерживает дверь, пропуская Вонхо в подъезд.

Указывает: «вверх», «ещё вверх», «да, теперь налево»; они останавливаются у двери в его квартиру, и Хёнвона охватывает острое, зудящее беспокойство, всё это такая плохая идея, нужно попрощаться, попрощаться сейчас же, извиниться, сказать, что он не может, они не могут, им не стоит. Хёнвон входит в квартиру первым и смотрит на узкий коридор так, будто видит его в первый раз. Будто куртки, шарфы и шапки на вешалке не принадлежат ему, будто обувь на полке никогда не касалась его ног, будто он никогда не смотрел в зеркало, чёрт возьми, как будто он это зеркало никогда не выбирал вместе с Хёсон.

— Мой желудок сейчас сожрёт сам себя, — говорит Вонхо за его спиной.

Хёнвон вздрагивает, угукает, сбрасывает ботинки и оставляет верхнюю одежду на вешалке. Забирает у Вонхо ещё тёплую коробку с пиццей и относит её на кухню, где ставит на стол рядом с чашкой недопитого утреннего кофе.

Вонхо заходит в кухню минутой позже, его щёки и нос в свете ламп кажутся ярко-розовыми. Он падает за обеденный стол и подбирает рукой подбородок, выражение лица чуть усталое, но заинтересованное.

— Что смотрим?

— Я хотел посмотреть «Трассу 60», — Хёнвону от собственных слов становится неловко, словно это что-то плохое, словно Вонхо может это не оценить или ещё что.

Вонхо расплывается в улыбке, зубы белые и ровные:

— Классный фильм, я его даже пересматривал пару раз.

Всё, что Хёнвон видит, — это линию подводки, тянущуюся по его веку, и короткие взмахи ресниц. 

— Наверное, тогда стоит выбрать что-то другое.

Вонхо качает головой.

— Тебе стоит его посмотреть. А я с удовольствием пересмотрю его ещё раз. Нестареющая классика, — и издаёт этот дурацкий добродушный смешок, словно ему самому неловко.

Хёнвон кивает и, достав с полки большое блюдо, кладёт туда несколько кусков пиццы и ставит их в микроволновку.

— Где у тебя ванная? — спрашивает Вонхо, и Хёнвон кивает в сторону коридора:

— Выходишь из кухни и вторая дверь направо.

— Спасибо, — говорит Вонхо, поднявшись со стула, и выходит из комнаты.

Вонхо слишком часто улыбается. Никто не должен столько улыбаться, разве что Хёсон, но она во всех смыслах особенная. От Вонхо ничего, кроме подвоха, не ждёшь.

Хёнвон уходит в гостиную и настраивает телевизор, потом приносит стаканы и двухлитровую бутылку колы. Она обжигает ладонь холодом, и Хёнвон испытывает странное желание просто разжать пальцы и выпустить бутылку из рук на пол.

Вонхо возвращается, когда Хёнвон несёт тарелку с пиццей в гостиную. Он помогает чуть разгрести пространство на журнальном столике, чтобы вместить её, и довольно мычит, втянув носом пахнущий сыром, томатами и тестом воздух. Усаживаются на разных концах дивана, Хёнвон выдаёт Вонхо дополнительный плед и подушку, даже предлагает домашние носки, но тот только смеётся и отмахивает, говорит, в другой раз обязательно. От мысли о другом разе тяжелеет в груди, и Хёнвон забирается на диван с ногами, набрасывает на колени плед и кладёт на них подбородок. Хосок цепляет кусок пиццы, Хёнвон жмёт на плей.

Весь фильм только посмеиваются и пару раз обмениваются взглядами. Хёнвону нравится, и Хёнвона постепенно отпускает. Он расслабляется, съедает пару больших кусков пиццы, от которых внутри становится тепло, и плотно, и вообще хорошо. Колы они вдвоём выпивают едва ли пол-литра, Вонхо вытягивается на диване и кладёт ладонь на живот. У него кольцо на указательном пальце, чёрное и блестящее. 

Хёнвону нравятся его руки.

Вонхо помогает ему прибраться и даже вызывается вымыть посуду, но Хёнвон говорит, что будет заниматься всем этим завтра с утра и вообще всё окей. Вонхо опускает взгляд и чешет затылок, но его рот продолжает улыбаться.

Уже прощаясь он говорит «спасибо за вечер» и «было здорово».

Хёнвон говорит «спасибо тебе тоже», «отличный всё-таки фильм» и «передавай привет Хёсон».

Вонхо кивает и, кажется, даже думает обнять его, но вместо этого просто машет.

Когда за ним захлопывается дверь, Хёнвон закрывается на все замки и чувствует себя странно. Он проходится по квартире, выключая свет, и складывает покрывало на спинке дивана в гостиной.

Кихён пишет:

_как ты?_

Хёнвон не знает, что на это ответить.

 

*

 

— Нет. Не могу. Чувствую себя виноватым, — говорит Минхёк с таким трагичным выражением лица, что у Хёнвона непроизвольно дёргаются уголки губ. — В следующую пятницу я плачу за пиццу. Это моё последнее слово.

Кихён закатывает глаза, но недовольным не кажется. Не то чтобы Хёнвон мог нормально разобрать его лицо — вебка у Кихёна просто отвратительнейшая. Они с Минхёком решили, что подарят ему новую при первой же подходящей возможности.

— А с тебя чипсы, — Минхёк закусывает губу, задумавшись, и добавляет: — И сладкое тоже что-нибудь купи. Перед сном всегда хочется шоколадку.

— Ладно-ладно, — Кихён корчит рожу и поправляет сползшие на кончик носа очки. Его лицо кажется мертвецки бледным в темноте комнаты.

— Тогда я сам выбираю фильм, — говорит Хёнвон и вздёргивает бровь в ответ на осуждающие взгляды. — Что? Я пострадавшая сторона.

— Иди ты, — ворчит Кихён, а Минхёк только смеётся.

Они все трое старательно переводят всё в шутку. Не то чтобы это было чем-то серьёзным—

На самом деле это серьёзно. Они живут в одном городе, и могут добраться друг до друга максимум за час, но в последние месяцы у них практически нет возможности, чтобы проводить время вместе. Именно поэтому они решили собираться по пятницам — это что-то типа священного ритуала, символизирующего конец рабочей недели и вечность мужской дружбы. Этот механизм отлично работал с самого сентября, без сбоев и поломок, представляясь чем-то стабильным и надёжным, чем-то, что всегда стоит ждать. Они никогда не планируют других дел на пятницу—

не планировали.

Хёнвон тянет за шнурки на капюшоне, и он плотно стягивается на голове, оставляя открытым только часть лица — как у Кенни из Саус Парка. Хёнвон облизывает губы, и тяжело сглатывает, и переводит взгляд из одного угла экрана в другой. 

— Я хотел отпраздновать Рождество с Хёсон, но она наверняка будет со своим парнем, — начинает Хёнвон, и, блин, у него дрожат пальцы. — И я подумал, может, вы хотите отпраздновать со мной? В смысле, я не думаю, что это будет особо отличаться от того, как мы обычно проводим время. Просто с гирляндами и мишурой, — он ловит себя на том, что бубнит, и прочищает горло.

И Кихён, и Минхёк долго молчат. Хёнвон опускает взгляд на клавиатуру и мысленно жмёт “delete” пару сотен раз.

— Я уезжаю к родителям. Решили собраться всей семьёй на Рождество, — Минхёк звучит виновато, и Хёнвону становится стыдно за то, что он вообще поднял эту тему. — Зато я останусь в Сеуле на Новый Год, — Хёнвон может представить, как Минхёк слабо улыбается, говоря это.

Хочется застрелиться.

— Я праздную с Йерим, — говорит Кихён, и его голос звучит совсем мягко, ни капли привычного недовольства. О Йерим он по-другому говорить и не может, но Хёнвону отчаянно хочется верить, что это и из-за него тоже. — Прости, мы давно уже всё запланировали.

У Хёнвона сухо во рту. Он кивает.

— Конечно. Я всё понимаю.

Они сидят молча, и впервые за долгое время тишина кажется такой тяжёлой. Хёнвон опять не успел, совсем не, даже близко не подобрался. И это так обидно и горько, и он не в состоянии избавиться от этого ощущения. Никто из них не нанимался развлекать его двадцать четыре на семь. Хёнвон, в общем-то, сам виноват. Всё началось с Хёсон. Если бы он только взял себя в руки—

Если бы он взял себя в руки в один из тех тысячи раз, когда она улыбалась ему в шею, или прижималась к боку, или переплетала его пальцы со своими. Когда она уезжала летом и когда вернулась домой — Хёнвон встречал её на вокзале и помог довезти сумки до дома. То, как он обещал себе, что пригласит Хёсон к себе на Рождество и они будут смотреть рождественские комедии, укрывшись одним пледом. Столько упущенных возможностей, и теперь Минхёк чувствует себя виноватым и Кихён тоже.

Хёнвон откидывается на спинку кресла и чуть съезжает вниз. У него болит голова.

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы собраться перед Рождеством и украсить вместе твою квартиру, — говорит Минхёк, и Кихён согласно кивает. — Дома всё как обычно сделают без меня, а я очень хочу нарядить ёлку.

Хёнвон фыркает себе под нос.

— Ты просто пользуешься мной.

— Дурак.

— Можете привезти с собой каких-нибудь украшений. У меня тут практически ничего нет, — говорит Хёнвон, и это выходит слишком мягко и ласково, и Кихён, наверное, это ему ещё припомнит, но сейчас у Хёнвона на самом деле нет сил думать об этом.

— У меня есть очень клёвый набор ёлочных игрушек, — улыбка Минхёка с экрана едва ли не слепит.

Хёнвон кивает и устало склоняет голову к плечу. Конечно, они приедут и хорошо проведут время вместе, развешивая по квартире гирлянды под рождественские песни, но, если честно, Хёнвон не видит в этом смысла. Кихён с Минхёком вступают в перепалку, но Хёнвон не разбирает слов. В животе тяжело и холодно, и, если это не одиночество, то Хёнвон не знает, что это может быть.

 

*

 

Они сталкиваются в магазине на углу хёнвонового дома: Хёнвон только успевает расплатиться за покупки (кофе, яблоки и большой шершавый апельсин), а Вонхо набирает в бумажный стаканчик воду из кулера. Хёнвон бы его даже не заметил и прошёл мимо, подними Вонхо голову секундой позже. Они встречаются взглядами, и Вонхо слабо улыбается. Он едва успевает отдёрнуть руку со стаканчиком до того, как вода перельётся за край.

Этой встречи никогда не должно было случиться, ну, во всяком случае, в другом, более правильном, и здоровом, и определённо более адекватном мире. Хёнвон останавливается возле Вонхо, пакет свешивается с запястья, в горле внезапно сухо.

Вонхо шипит, ухватившись двумя пальцами за края стаканчика, и немного дует на воду.

Хёнвон даже не знает, чего и зачем ждёт, — просто стоит, истукан истуканом, куртка расстёгнута, потому что в магазине неожиданно тепло, и таращится на Вонхо. Они ведь даже не здороваются, даже не кивают друг другу, но Хёнвон не может уйти — необходимость остаться ощущается просто физически.

Вонхо размешивает свой кофе и делает аккуратный глоток.

Из магазина выходят вместе, Хёнвон придерживает перед Вонхо дверь, и это получается легко и естественно. Вонхо благодарно кивает и улыбается немного, уголки губ выходят за края стаканчика. Даже идут в одну сторону, будто Вонхо провожает Хёнвона домой, и это странно, но не плохо.

— Я тут живу неподалёку, так что не подумай чего, — говорит потом Вонхо, и Хёнвон пожимает плечами. Ему по большей части всё равно. Хотя, наверное, иметь возможность прогуливаться с кем-то по дороге домой — это здорово.

— Тогда заходи, если будет желание. Правда, у меня своеобразный график и особо не угадаешь, когда я буду свободен, — Хёнвон замолкает, поджимает губы. Зачем он это говорит, зачем делает, это кажется совершенно нелепой, но такой естественной вещью. Хёнвон вздыхает: кажется, кому-то нужно просто нормально отдыхать.

Молчат, только изредка открывают рты, чтобы уточнить дорогу. Вонхо допивает кофе и выбрасывает стаканчик в ближайшую урну. Улицы кажутся просто декорациями в нуарном фильме. Хёнвону на удивление легко и спокойно, даже дышится свободнее обычного.

Интересно, будет ли снег на Рождество?

От мыслей о Рождестве настроение мгновенно портится. Хёнвон косит взглядом на Вонхо: тот идёт, то и дело ворочая головой из стороны в стороны, разглядывает витрины магазинов, окна и крыши домов. Кончики его ушей покраснели от холода, они яркие-яркие, и Хёнвон непроизвольно касается собственного уха.

Вонхо останавливается на одном из поворотов, руки в карманах, взгляд на Хёнвона.

— Мне сюда, — говорит он, и Хёнвон сглатывает, не находит в себе сил сказать ни «пока», ни «останься».

Вонхо пятится, шаг, другой, третий, его большие красивые руки прячутся в карманах, улыбка размазывается по лицу, порыв ветра взъерошивает тёмные волосы. Вонхо машет на прощание и, развернувшись, шагает прочь, а всё, о чём Хёнвон может подумать, это как неприятно, наверное, было бы поцарапать раздражённую от холода кожу кольцом.

*

Вонхо так и не заходит, и Хёнвон, наверное, этому больше рад, чем не. В субботу, двадцать четвёртого декабря, он просыпается от телефонного звонка. Он едва различает буквы на экране, всё плывёт перед глазами, но ещё до того, как он успевает взять телефон в руки, Хёнвон знает, кто ему звонит.

Голос Хёсон тихий и ласковый — как обычно. Хёнвон прижимает телефон к уху, не вслушивается особо, только улавливает общий смысл. Шум машин, голоса, сливающиеся в один — голос сеульских сумасшедших улиц, слова Хёсон «я скоро приеду» и «мне нужно тебя увидеть».

Квартира ещё слабо пахнет лавандой от ароматических свечей, которые полвечера жёг Минхёк. Запах совсем слабый и к приезду Хёсон, наверное, выветрится совсем. Хёнвон садится на кровати и, взъершив чёлку, решает, что ему стоило бы быстро принять душ и вымыть голову.

Он выходит из душа и сушит волосы полотенцем, когда приходит Хёсон. Когда Хёнвон открывает дверь, она стоит на пороге его квартиры и кажется ещё меньше и легче обычного. Она совсем не накрашена, губы высохли и потрескались от ветра.

Хёнвон помогает ей раздеться, вешает её большую тёплую куртку на крючок. В коридоре тесно, и Хёсон успевает задеть его ногу локтем, пока снимает обувь. Вместе они идут на кухню, и Хёнвон кладёт ладонь ей чуть пониже лопаток — и это ничего ему не напоминает.

Хёнвон делает им кофе, много сливок и много сахара, и садится, прижимаясь к бедру Хёсон своим. Она улыбается в никуда, греет о кружку маленькие белые ладони и кладёт голову Хёнвону на плечо. Так и сидят, только слышны вдохи и выдохи и как слабо ударяется дно кружки о столешницу. Усталость окутывает их плотным облаком, это почти как радиационный фон, странно, что техника рядом с ними не выходит из строя и пара кактусов на кухонном подоконнике не увядает при одном их появлении.

Хёнвону неожиданно спокойно, но это спокойно из разряда «мне всё равно». Хёсон ворочается, прижимается к плечу Хёнвона тёплым лбом и сжимает пальцы на его запястье.

— Я уеду к маме на пару дней.

Хёнвон мягко кладёт ладонь Хёсон на макушку.

— А Вонхо?

Хёсон молчит, потом качает головой, потом — потом Хёнвон чувствует её улыбку на коже. Хёсон не поднимает головы, говорит так, что каждое слово отпечатывается на плече Хёнвона тёплым, чуть влажным прикосновением.

— Неважно. Я просто хочу уехать отсюда.

Хёнвон кивает и гладит Хёсон по голове — движение получается почти механическое. То, что между ними так происходит или произошло — это ведь, в конце концов, не его дело, но Хёнвон не может не думать об этом, не может стереть лицо Хёсон, застывшее перед глазами, отпечатавшееся под веками. Обречённо расслабленная линия рта, мягкий грустный взгляд — она обмякает, плавится, словно свеча, в его руках, и Хёнвон ничего не может с этим поделать.

В этот момент ему бы, наверное, и стоило бы ненавидеть Вонхо, ненавидеть так, как он собирался это делать с самого начала, но у Хёнвона ничего не получается, только в голове крутится беспомощное _почему всё так вышло?_ и _я не знаю, как это исправить_. Хёсон дрожит, прижавшись к его боку, маленькая и тонкая, и Хёнвон неожиданно остро понимает, что это всё вообще не о нём, ему здесь нет места: ни в этой квартире, ни в этом городе, ни в этой истории.

Хёнвон прижимается губами к виску Хёсон и выдыхает, Хёсон закрывает глаза, улыбка становится чуть шире, чуть отчаянней, а потом её губы начинают дрожать, и Хёнвон закрывает глаза тоже, наверное, потому что любит её слишком сильно. В груди тесно, кажется, что сердце разбухло от чувств, будто от влаги, Хёсон всхлипывает едва слышно, всего раз, а потом отстраняется. Всё время, пока она собирается, Хёнвон сидит, прислонившись затылком к стене, и не открывает глаз.

Это Рождество будет худшим.

 

*

Хёнвон просыпается ближе к обеду, в квартире холодно, и он сворачивается под тёплым одеялом, поджимает под себя ноги. Вставать не хочется, и он лежит так около получаса в надежде снова заснуть, но в итоге сдаётся и, набросив поверх футболки тёплый свитер, выбирается на кухню. В квартире тихо и очень светло, за окном падает снег, улицы белые, словно сахарные, только небо ровного-серого цвета. Хёнвон делает себе кофе и пьёт его, усевшись на подоконник и прислонившись плечом к холодному стеклу.

Всполохи красного и зелёного там, за стеклом, вывески и витрины крошечных магазинов, люди, кутающиеся в шарфы и прячущие лица от ветра. Кто-то куда-то идёт, кого-то ждут, кого-то не очень. Хёнвону кажется, что он смотрит фильм длиной почти год. Когда же начнутся титры.

Он допивает кофе и моет кружку под струёй очень тёплой, почти горячей воды. В этом есть что-то потрясающе успокаивающее, монотонное и ненапряжное, Хёнвон водит губкой по стенкам кружки и не думает, совсем ни о чём не думает, и, может, это первый раз за долгое время, когда он оказывается почти свободным.

Он выключает телефон даже не проверив входящие, он не хочет никого поздравлять и не хочет ничьих поздравлений. В шкафу находится тёплый тяжёлый плед, и Хёнвон укрывается им, растянувшись на диване в гостиной. Он не знает, чем заняться, но необходимость как-то заполнить пустоту и тишину квартиры жрёт изнутри, Хёнвон включает себе «Трансформеров» и смотрит две части, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы приготовить себе ещё какао и подсыпать печенья в тарелку.

Наверное, он очень жалко выглядит со стороны, но на улице быстро темнеет, снегопад усиливается, и в какой-то момент Хёнвона перестаёт волновать хоть что-либо. Он словно превращается в моллюска, захлопнувшего створки раковины где-то на тихом тёмном дне, и в кои-то веки перестаёт чувствовать себя таким уязвимым. 

Ближе к вечеру он садится за «Норвежский лес» Мураками, но закрывает её почти сразу же, и вместо этого включает в наушниках Nell и засыпает где-то между Newtown’s Apple и Heaven.

Он просыпается в районе десяти, долго лежит на спине, разглядывая потолок, а потом уходит на кухню и готовит себе рис с курицей и яблочный пирог. Рис кажется вкуснее, чем у него когда-либо получалось, и Хёнвон жалеет, что ему некого им угостить. От мысли об этом начинает мутить, Хёнвон оставляет пирог остывать на столе, но так и не притрагивается к нему потом. 

Он снова укладывается в гостиной, но воздух сладко пахнет яблоками и корицей, и у Хёнвона начинает кружиться голова. Слабость накатывает волнами, одна ударяет сильнее другой, опрокидывает навзничь и не даёт подняться. Хёнвон включает Love Actually, но почти не следит за фильмом: он знает его практически наизусть.

Скоро это закончится — и Рождество, и зима, и слепая влюблённость в Хёсон; только тоска останется, но с ней Хёнвон как раз-таки смирился, она уже почти не причиняет неудобств, только изредка ноет, как старый перелом, в другое же время кажется, что её не существует вовсе. Время медленно подползает к двенадцати, и Хёнвон готовится включить телефон и написать в твиттер об официально худшем Рождестве в его жизни, но в дверь звонят, нетерпеливо жмут на звонок несколько раз, и Хёнвон поначалу не собирается открывать, потому что нет предела тому, насколько отвратительной может быть его жизнь.

Когда он открывает дверь и обнаруживает на пороге Вонхо, Хёнвон не сдерживает смеха. Он закрывает лицо руками и смеётся, сначала тише, а потом его пробирает дикий хохот, лицо краснеет и наверняка выглядит ужасно, но Хёнвон не может заставить себя успокоиться — до того, как видит лицо Вонхо, его отчаянный и голодный взгляд. Хёнвон запинается, смех клокочет у него в горле и вырывается наружу тихими всхлипами, прежде чем затихнуть полностью.

Этот взгляд, болезненный и больной, и Вонхо больше похож на раненного зверя, чем на человека. Хёнвон хочет захлопнуть перед ним дверь, но в итоге только распахивает её шире.

Вонхо проходит внутрь, снег тает в его волосах, на плечах его пальто. Он раздевается неторопливо и словно в каком-то трансе, Хёнвон наблюдает за ним с опаской и любопытством, а потом Вонхо подходит ближе, улыбается криво и невесело, говорит:

— С Рождеством.

Хёнвон едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить его.

Вонхо садится перед телевизором, где идут последние полчаса фильма, Хёнвон не знает, чем себя занять, поэтому приносит Вонхо ещё тёплый пирог и кружку какао. Вонхо смотрит на Хёнвона долгим взглядом, в котором сожаление смешивается с благодарностью, и Хёнвон не выдержав отворачивается. 

Хёнвон выключает свет в гостиной и включает огни на ёлке, стоящей в углу, и комната наполняется то красным, то синим, то белым светом. Хёнвон косит краем глаза на Вонхо: тот смотрит в телевизор пустым взглядом и едва ли воспринимает происходящее на экране. Кажется, что кто-то накладывает на его лицо разноцветные фильтры.

Хёнвон в очередной раз поражается тому, насколько он красивый. Кажется, что с их знакомства прошла целая вечность и что за всё это время ничего толком не произошло, только бестолковые беспомощные разговоры и бессмысленные встречи.

В спальне темно, белые стены кажутся голубыми, снегопад превращается в снежную бурю, и Хёнвон испытывает от этого какое-то странное удовлетворение. Он укладывается на кровать поверх одеяла и долго вертит в руках телефон, не в силах решить, стоит его включать или нет. Его отвлекает звук шагов и скрип двери за спиной, но Хёнвон не оборачивается, только откладывает телефон в сторону. Матрац чуть проседает под весом Вонхо, а потом он прижимается к Хёнвону сзади, кладёт руку ему на живот и тепло выдыхает в затылок. Хёнвон боится пошевелиться, таращится куда-то в темноту под подоконником. Сердце заходится в горле, и, господи, Вонхо не может не почувствовать этого. Хёнвон тяжело сглатывает и закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, а потом Вонхо касается его ладони своей и тихо говорит:

— Меня зовут Хосок, — и Хёнвон как-то резко расслабляется, сдувается, словно воздушный шарик. Хосок за его спиной тёплый и приятно пахнет чем-то сладковатым. Хёнвон слушает его ровное дыхание и зарывается лицом в подушку. Завтра он убьёт Вонхо—

Завтра он убьёт Хосока за то, что забрался к нему на кровать в уличной одежде.

Засыпая, Хёнвон думает, что Рождество уже, наверное, закончилось. И, может быть, оно чуть менее отвратительное, чем он рассчитывал.

 

*

 

Хёнвон просыпается и первое, что видит, когда открывает глаза, — это лицо Хосока. Они совсем близко, между ними считаные сантиметры. В тусклом свете, пробивающемся в щель между шторами, Хосок совсем не выглядит сонным. Сколько он так разглядывал Хёнвона, пока тот спал и был абсолютно открытым и беззащитным? От этой мысли становится неуютно, и Хёнвон инстинктивно ёжится, поджимает губы. Они смотрят друг на друга долгую минуту, не отводят взгляда, и Хёнвон впервые замечает, какие тусклые и усталые у Хосока глаза, какие глубокие залегли под ними тени.

Хёнвон выдыхает устало, веки кажутся слишком тяжёлыми для кого-то, настолько слабого как он. 

Хосок очень тёплый, и хочется пододвинуться к нему поближе, потому что в комнате прохладно и даже плед, который оказывается накинутым Хёнвону на плечи, совсем не спасает. Но это было бы, наверное, совсем странно и жалко, и Хёнвон только прижимается щекой к краю подушки — серьёзно, внутренние часы говорят, что его время ещё не пришло, у него нет сил думать о чём-то серьёзном, и взрослом, и человеческом прямо сейчас.

Потом Хёнвон вспоминает: Рождество. Хёсон. Упущенные возможности и лицо — всегда не его лицо.

Хосок замечает перемену в его взгляде сразу же. Его лицо темнеет, между бровей пролегает складка — будто его правда что-то заботит. У Хёнвона в животе поднимается волна неконтролируемой, какой-то детской злости. Он открывает рот, глотает воздух, пытается собрать слова на языке и вытолкнуть наружу, чтобы Хосок увидел — и ужаснулся.

Хосок оказывается быстрее. Его лицо грустное и мягкое, словно пластилиновое. Кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть и Хёнвону придётся отскребать его от кровати.

Хёнвон не успевает задать вопроса, не успевает сделать ни одного обвинения, ни угрозы. Как бы он ни хотел выйти победителем, Хосок здесь точно не проигравший.

Хосок улыбается краем размякшего рта и говорит, слова тёплые и мягкие, комки пластилина, налипающие Хёнвону на сердце:

— Мне нравится не Хёсон.

Даже то, как Хосок отвечает — отвечает на никем не озвученный вопрос, — бесит. 

Хочется сказать, что невозможно хотеть кого-то, кроме Хёсон, тем более, когда она у тебя в руках, не хотеть её улыбки, её голоса, её рук, каким идиотом вообще нужно быть, чтобы не понимать этого—

Хёнвон, он мастер игнорирования очевидных вещей. Он поджимает губы и молчит, и Хосок улыбается тишине ещё шире и грустнее. Когда он отрывает голову от подушки и встаёт с кровати, Хёнвону кажется, что на ткани наволочки остаётся кусок чего-то бежевого. Он закрывает глаза, зажмуривается так сильно, как только может, и желает — много чего желает, но это выходит сумбурно и бессвязно, и, наверное, повлечёт за собой только новые катастрофы.

Когда он открывает глаза, на наволочке ничего нет — Хосока в квартире тоже. Хёнвон перекатывается на спину, косит на электронные часы на тумбочке. Пять двадцать три огромными красными цифрами, город за окном едва слышно что-то бормочет. Хёнвон переводит взгляд на потолок и в который раз жалеет, что у него там нет ни какого-нибудь рисунка, ни флуоресцентных остроконечных звёзд.

 

*

 

И — тишина длиной в три месяца.

Три месяца — господи, насколько же быстро они пролетели — и Хосок стирается из жизни Хёнвона, исчезает с улиц и съёмочных площадок. Хёсон не упоминает о нём в разговорах и называет оппой одного только Хёнвона. Кажется, что ему всё это просто приснилось, наверное, тем пьяным утром, когда он ушёл из клуба и вывески расплывались и смешивались с пятнами света от рождественских гирлянд.

Его портфолио пополняется десятком новых снимков, и Хёнвон, пролистывая их, не может понять, какое отношение имеет к нему этот человек. Что-то кажется странным, или неправильным, или, нет, Хёнвон не может подобрать подходящего слова — и от этого становится ещё хуже.

Хосок почти вымывается из памяти Хёнвона, и в какой-то момент кажется, будто его там никогда и не было. Будто Хосок — один из тех друзей на фейсбуке, которых ты и не видел никогда толком, никогда не открывал окно сообщений и, в общем-то, вспоминал о них, только когда собирался почистить френдлист.

Потом лицо Хосока мелькает на одном из фото в ленте инстаграма: он выглядит безбожно пьяным и всё таким же чудовищно красивым — не то чтобы Хёнвон особо удивлён. Он лайкает фото, даже не задумавшись, а потом откладывает телефон в сторону и долго пялится в стену, пока не унимается дрожь в пальцах. В животе противно жжётся и колется, и Хёнвону странно — странно понимать, что это ужасно похоже на чувство вины.

Когда Кихён и Минхёк спрашивают, как он провёл Рождество, Хёнвон напевает “Christmas Is All Around” — этого вполне хватает, чтобы они не задавали больше вопросов и вообще запрещали ему открывать рот следующие полчаса — и никогда не упоминает о Хосоке.

Его голос, и улыбка, и мягкое ровное тепло — всё остаётся где-то за гранью, что далёкое и нереальное, почти как Хогвартс или, ну, Нарния. Хёнвон переключает канал и почти забывает об их существовании, как забываются рождественские комедии до следующей зимы.

Они празднуют четырнадцатое февраля с Хёсон. Закупают два огромных пакета продуктов, вместе готовят шикарный ужин и зажигают свечи, когда садятся за стол. Хёсон тычет зубочисткой в жидкий блестящий воск, чуть подрагивающий от её дыхания, когда она наклоняется к самой свече. Тени колеблются на стенах квартиры, и Хёнвон представляет себе пальмы, их широкие гладкие листья, хотя на кухне прохладно, а за окном идёт снег. В тот вечер ему становится неожиданно хорошо и спокойно, а его любовь к Хёсон превращается во что-то новое, пусть и такое же нежное и трепетное.

Хёнвон на самом деле решает, что всё наладилось, пришло в норму или хотя бы в какое-то подобие порядка. Это конец марта, на улице днём тепло, и Хёнвону приходится снимать куртку и носить её с собой. Они сидят в Старбаксе, Кихён с Минхёком напротив Хёнвона, кроме них ещё человек пять посетителей. В зале светло и очень тепло, пахнет кофе и сливками, Хёнвон размешивает свой кофе и хочет, чтобы этот момент — момент абсолютного спокойствия и равновесия — никогда не заканчивался.

Даже смешно, как одно накладывается на другое: Кихён говорит, тихо, но очень отчётливо «я хочу жениться на ней», и, может быть, под конец предложения его голос всё-таки надламывается, Минхёк издаёт какой-то совершенно нечеловеческий восторженный звук, глаза совершенно бешеные и счастливые, и Хёнвон вздрагивает, улыбается и—

замечает за его плечом знакомое лицо. 

И, вот ведь чёрт, он замирает, застывает, как остывший воск, и Хосок смотрит на него, не отводит глаз, и это точно он, совершенно реальный, совершенно, абсолютно _здесь_. Его волосы чуть отросли и, кажется, его лицо немного поправилось. У Хёнвона перехватывает дыхание, и он вцепляется в свой стакан, словно в спасательный круг, словно ещё секунда — и его утянет в самую бездну.

Кихён перехватывает его взгляд и оборачивается первым — ровно в этот момент Хосок опускает глаза и делает неторопливый глоток из стакана. Он допивает свой кофе — да, кажется, кофе — и, набросив на плечи куртку, уходит. Дверь за ним закрывается абсолютно бесшумно, Хёнвон заставляет себя смотреть куда угодно, только не в окно, только не пытаться проводить его взглядом до ближайшего угла.

У Минхёка взгляд, словно у ребёнка, который толком не понимает, что происходит, но чувствует, что это что-то плохое, и болезненное, и, наверное, даже страшное.

— Это он встречался с Хёсон? — спрашивает Кихён, его голос мягкий и ласковый, и Хёнвон на самом деле ненавидит, когда он так говорит, когда делает это выражение лица. Кихёну сейчас не нужно думать об этом, потому что он, чёрт возьми, хочет жениться, а Хёнвон — Хёнвон просто придурок, всегда им был, и, вообще-то, неплохо научился с этим жить.

Глаза начинает жечь, Хёнвон сцепляет зубы и хмурится. Воспоминания накрывают с головой, словно волны во время шторма. Хёнвон и забыл, как легко они вышибают воздух из лёгких. Он ведь оставил всё это позади — по крайней мере, честно пытался и считал, что был в этом более чем успешен. Так почему.

Хёнвон рассеянно кивает. Улыбка Кихёна кажется лишь немного грустной.

 

*

 

В квартире темно и тепло; Хёнвон уходит на кухню и не включает свет. Сладко пахнет перезревшими бананами, запах густой и вязкий, в какой-то момент от него начинает кружиться голова. Хёнвон откидывается на спинку стула, разглядывает сереющий в темноте потолок. Три часа ночи, и у Хёнвона внутри так тихо, что даже странно.

От Хёсон уезжал злой и уставший — злой не на неё, уставший не от себя. Пьяный немного тоже, но у Хёсон было вино и этот мягкий взгляд — даже хуже, чем у Кихёна. Они распили полбутылки на двоих, Хёнвон выпил больше, чем Хёсон.

Почему-то кажется, что она и сейчас сидит в гостиной с бокалом в руках.

То, как дёрнулся уголок её губ—

Хёнвон не знает, что может быть хуже или болезненней. Нет, серьёзно, ему казалось, что хуже не будет, но у Хёсон взгляд, будто он её ударил. И это просто.

Хёнвон закрывает глаза, но картинки становятся только чётче, 3D-реальность развёртывается у него под веками. Невыносимо. Может, будь он чуть более пьяным, было бы чуть проще. Шум в голове заглушил бы мысли. Картинки бы поплыли по краям, словно горящие свечи.

В животе горячо, и Хёнвон представляет себе дракона: свернувшийся клубком, узкая остроносая морда, чёрные блестящие крылья и тонкий хвост, усеянный рядом шипов. Когда колет в боку или сердце — значит, что дракону снится что-то плохое.

Хёнвон улыбается в темноту, и это тупо, конечно, и не десять ему лет, чтобы придумывать что-то такое. Но мысль хорошая. Гладкая.

Три часа — раньше Хёнвон в такое время прятался в клубах; блеск барных стоек, звон стекла, неразличимый за музыкой, но каким-то образом _ощутимый_. Дым на сцене, дым на танцполе, дым изо ртов ребят на углу клуба. Хёнвон попробовал курить в первый же свой визит, а потом всё морщился и плевался от горечи. Тогда была весна, и на улицах пахло персиками, Хёнвон возвращался домой в середине ночи, и казалось, что он пропах сигаретами насквозь, хотя сделал едва ли больше пары затяжек.

Это была хорошая весна: именно тогда он впервые столкнулся с Минхёком и познакомил его с Кихёном. В тот момент ему на самом деле казалось, что паззл наконец сложился и теперь можно просто любоваться картинкой.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане, Хёнвон вздыхает и вытаскивает его, свет экрана режет по глазам. Новое сообщение: 1. Незнакомый номер, и дракон в животе Хёнвона неспокойно шевелится. 

_мне жаль,что так вышло с хёсон и ничего не вышло с тобой_

пишет Хосок.

— Нахуй иди, — говорит Хёнвон пустоте кухни. Кажется, что внутри он такой же пустой и тёмный.

Хочется добавить что-нибудь ещё, но в голове ни единой мысли, только картинки: то, как на лицо Хосока падал свет гирлянд, и как на него смотрела Хёсон в тот, первый, вечер, и как Хосок смотрел на Хёнвона утром двадцать шестого декабря. Всё это было слишком давно, чтобы об этом стоило задумываться в принципе, но Хёнвон не может ничего с собой поделать.

Носит ли он ещё то кольцо? — загорается в голове розовато-красным, как неоновая вывеска. Хёнвон почти слышит IAMX, приглушённо играющих на бэкграунде.

Экран телефона загорается ещё раз, и это входящий вызов, и тот же номер. Хёнвон хмыкает, и это выходит сухо и безразлично — выходит ровно так, как он и хотел. 

Хёнвон кладёт телефон на стол экраном вниз. Он вибрирует, опасно приближаясь к краю, а потом затихает, словно раненное животное, наконец переставшее биться в предсмертной судороге.


End file.
